Wound Demon Fox NOT BEING DONE ANYMORE
by KizuOniKitsune
Summary: When Shun Kazami is woken in the middle of the night, a fox being attacked by a hawk is the last thing he expects to see. But why wont it leave him alone? and what is she really? ShunOc after origanal series and New Vestroia stopped until further notice


Wound Demon Fox

Rating: M for blood swearing and possible lemons

Pairings: Shun x OC, hinted Dan x Runo

Summary: Shun woke up to find a dying fox in his yard. After saving it, it won't go away, but question is, why?

By the way, this takes place before New Vestroia, but after the original series

Chap 1

The fox ran, and then slowly came to a stop in front of a huge fence, and jumped over it with ease, despite having one broken leg. Once she landed on the ground, she yelped in pain, and the hawk flew over the fence to her. She had eaten one of its babies, and now it was trying to kill her. She got back up, but the hawk clawed her face and bit her throat. A door opened and light shown on the two.

"ah! HEY! GIT! GET OUT OF HERE! SHOO!" A boy swatted off the bird of prey from the small vixen, and picked her up. The fox whimpered, and then curled up in his arms.

Shun's pov

You sat there as your grandfather yelled at you for brining a wild animal into the house. He pointed to the fox then you over and over as he yelled.

"YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THIS! YOU CANNOT BRING ANIMALS INTO THE HOUSE! BRING IT BACK NOW!"

"Grandfather…"

"WHAT?!"

"it was being attacked by hawk so I brought it in here to treat its wounds. I wasn't planning on keeping it" you said. He snorted and went into the other room.

"You get rid of it as soon as it wakes up!" he yelled from the other room. You turned back to the fox lying on the table, still asleep from last night. You sighed. And patted her fur, pulling out thorns and leaves from it, and noticed she had woken up, and was staring at you.

"Finally awake huh? Come on, outside" you said leading the fox to the door, and opened it. She limped over, and sat down on your feet.

"Go outside, time for you to go" you picked her up and placed her outside, and quickly shut the door.

"-Shun! Hey, you there?!-" you went into your room were Dan was yelling through your computer and you sat down in front of it.

"Yeah, what's up?" you said.

"-I'VE BEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU FOR OVER AN HOUR! WERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!-" he yelled into the computer.

"I was getting yelled at by my grandfather" you explained calmly.

"-for what?-" Julie asked.

"I found a hu-" you were interrupted by Julie.

"AW! WHAT A CUTE LITTLE FOX!" you turned around and sure enough, the fox was sitting on your bed, in line with the webcam.

"How did, go back outside!" you opened the window and tried to get the fox to leave, but it whimpered and laid back down.

"-I don't think it wants to-" Alice laughed, and then was joined by the rest of the girls.

"-Very strange for a fox to be interacting with a human in this way, why is it in your room Shun?-" Marucho asked as he fiddled with his glasses. You gave up and sat back down in front of the computer.

"I found it last night, it was being attacked by a hawk, I brought her inside and treated her cuts, now she won't leave, she even came back in somehow" you said turning around and the vixen was right behind you, and put her head on your shoulder.

"-AAAAWWWW!-" the girls all cooed.

The fox looked at the computer, and then barked and pawed at the screen. You moved the mouse, and she followed it.

"-What is she doing?-" Runo asked.

"Following the mouse, and being annoying" you said and moved her paw, and then she got down, and sat on your lap, completely in the way of the computer.

"-Awwww-"

"Yeah, very cute, get down" you said, and she barked in protest, then your grandfather came into your room, and she growled at him when he tried to move her.

"SHUN! GET THAT FILTHY ANIMAL OUT!" he yelled.

"I already did, she came back in the window" you said and tried to push her off again, and she yelped when you touched her hurt leg.

"Sorry" you patted her head and she got off your lap, and wandered into thw kitchen, limping the whole time. You grandfather huffed, and followed her.

"OW! DAMMIT, GET OUT!" you got up and ran to the kitchen, and saw that he had cornered the fox, and she bit him. She ran between his legs, and hid behind yours.

"-SHUN? WHAT HAPPENED?-" Dan yelled through the computer again. You went back in your room, and the fox followed.

"Grandfather cornered her and she bit him" you explained, and yelped in pain when she tugged on your ponytail, and motioned for you to follow. You frowned, and then turned back to the computer. She did it again, and you stood up.

"Sit!" you yelled and motioned down, and she looked around.

"Yes, you, sit!" you said sternly, and she sat down.

'Huh, it worked…' you thought sitting back down, watching her.

"Stay"

"-Did it work Shun?-" Marucho asked.

"Yeah…"

"-Shun! The fox is taking your pillow!-" Alice said and you turned around, and saw her running off with it.

"Hey!" you ran after her, and fell into the pit trap. She barked and looked down at you, and jumped in.

"You knew, didn't ya?" you asked her, and she barked.

'It's almost like she can understand me…' you thought as you climbed out of the trap, and found your grandfather laughing.

You frowned and the fox jumped out of the trap, and walked up to your grandfather, and he gave her a piece of raw chicken, but she didn't eat it. Instead, she picked it up, and went outside, and came back in through the open window, carrying a ball. You tried to pick it up, but she grabbed it and ran down the hall, and didn't set off any of the traps.

"Hmm, I'll have to make some weight adjustments to those…' you heard you grandfather mumble.

'So that's how she didn't set off the pit…' you thought grabbing the discarded pillow, and out it back on your bed.

"-Shun! You gonna keep it? Huh? Well? hmm?-" Runo asked.

"No, she cant stay here, she's a wild animal- OW! HEY!" you turned and saw the fox again, with the ball at her feet, and she had bitten you ponytail again.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?" you yelled at her, and she barked at you again, seemingly in protest, before hopping on your lap, and hitting buttons on the keyboard with her nose. She barked and ran off, and you resumed talking with the rest of the brawlers.

"-Just wish I could go back and visit them, ya know?-"

"-Yeah…I wonder if they miss us too-" Marucho said softly, then Dan and Runo started to argue again.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! I'VE DECIDED! I HAVE DECIDED!" you heard your grandfather yelling.

"-What's he yelling about now Shun?-" Julie asked.

"Probably something about the fox" you said.

"THE FOX STAYS!" he yelled, almost in a sing song voice.

"yup, it was about the fox. WAIT! WHAT?!"


End file.
